The present invention relates to a tool handle and, more particularly, to a tool handle that can receive screwdriver bits and that can be stably moved between a storage position and an extended position.
Conventional screwdrivers include a handle and a shank having an end fixed to the handle, with a bit formed on the other end of the shank. However, the bits of the screwdrivers are fixed in size such that the user has to carry many screwdrivers with different sizes, leading to inconvenience to use and carriage.
To meet this end, handles receiving bits of different sizes are proposed to provide utility. A screwdriver of this type generally includes a shank fixed to a handle having a compartment receiving a bit seat that receives a plurality of bits and that can be moved between a storage position and an extended position. A user can select the desired bit from the bit seat in the extended position and couple it with the shank. The user can hold the handle and use the screwdriver when the bit seat is in the storage position. However, the movement of the bit seat between the storage position and extended position is not stable, leading to inconvenience to operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,046 discloses a retainer mounted in a sleeve for constraining slideable movement of the sleeve along a shaft between open and closed positions. The retainer is coupled to a spring that provides the movement constraining function. Although the movement of the operation is more stable, an additional spring is required. Furthermore, the retainer is separate from the spring such that the spring is liable to sway or fall off, leading to unstable operation.